Plankton Kart
'Plankton Kart '(Also known as '''Plankton kart Ds '''on the Nintendo Ds port) is a radical racing game released to PS4 and Ds on January 19, 2013 and It's ONLY available on those two consoles. Its also a spinoff for Plankton: Da Shame, but is alot better! It cost around 7500 UNDOLLARS!!! It is said to be one of the most, fun games alive, just like Minecraft and is logically a knockoff of Mario Mart. Plot Plankton One day, decides to bulid a car so he can race, Mr. Krabs to get the secret formula. He, King Normal and a bunch of other people race around tracks, and try to win Trophies or something, and then beat Mr.Krabs!!! Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trails *Battle *Versus *Settings Tracks *Chum Bucket - Also used for training mode. *Bikini Bottom - First track, and easiest. *Rock Bottom *Ease Hyrule *Glove Universe *Arlen *North Hyrule *Meme Island - Also can only be used, if you play as Bubble Bass. *Krusty Krab - Final track, and the epic fight against Mr. Krabs!!! Unlockable Tracks *Lumpy Space - You can get this track if you beat the game 20 times! *Norway *The Park - You can get this track if you use any Regular Show character and get a perfect score in every track. *Rainbow Road Characters *Plankton: Chum-mobile. *King Normal: Normal wagon. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Boat car. *Big Bird: Feathered mustang. *Hergee: Squeegee Hunting-mobile 5.0. *Rigby: Golf cart they use at park. *Fluttershy: INSANE wagon. *Waluigi: WaMachine. *Bob Ross: A car with happy tree's. Unlockable Characters *Karen: No car, just uses her wheels.: Find her hidden coin in training mode. *Squidward: Bickle: Beat Bikini Bottom with Spongebob. *Lumpy Space Princess: Lumpy car: Find Lumpy space and beat her in a race. *Spongebot: a robotic hot rod: Beat the game, with Spongebob. *Bubble Bass: Fat, troll wagon: Troll someone 17812633159357 times in a race. *Prince Weird: Smaller normal Kart: Beat the game 3 times with King Normal. *Gumbonk: Bonk Wagon: Find Norway and beat him in a race. *3: No kart, just floats all cool: Assinate a player 3 times, unnoticed. *Dipsy: Dipsy's epic Corvette: build 15 machines and win a race with them all. *Falco: Land-master: get a gold cup on every level. *Brian Griffin: He drives Peter Griffin's car: Get a perfect score on at least one boss. *Mordecai: Just a golf cart: Get a perfect score with Rigby on boss battles. *Gaston: Gaston wagon: Wait three hours in versus then battle him and win. *Frollo: Frollo wagon: Beat the game with Gaston. *Stu Pickles: Awesome Stu car: Beat 10 time travels of any character. *The Awesome One: Awesome Camaro ofdoom!!!: Beat the game 3.14159265358979323846264338327 times with out getting hit once, and get first place everytime, in under 13 seconds flat!!!! Bosses *Daisy: Boss of Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser: Boss of North Hyrule. *Mr. Krabs: FINAL BOSS!!! There were only three bosses, because the devlopers were to stupid to find more characters in this shame. Ending To beat the game, you have to beat Mr.Krabs, and there are 3 endings. The first is that if you play as any character besides Plankton or King Normal you get a BIG SHINY MEDEL OF BRAVERY!!! the second is if you play as Plankton, you get the formula, and win. The third is if you play as King Normal, you go back to Evil Land and kick Mr.Krabs in the boingloings. Well, overall this game is still crap. The estimated levels of this game is over 9000 billion. Development The game was developed and published by Mama Luigi Games Inc. Plankton said designing his game was fun. Weegee said doing the artwork of the game was good. Mr. Krabs hated the game and did the music for the game. Reception The game was given a +666 by people who played the game. Category:Shames Category:Racing Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Stuff Category:Mr. Krabs Shames